la novia de mi hermano
by LOBO-STEVE
Summary: QUE HACER SI LA CONOCES DESDE QUE ERAS NIÑO QUE HACER SI LA QUIERES PERO MAS QUE UNA AMIGA QUE HACER SI NO SABES COMO DECÍRSELO y lo peor QUE HACER SI ES LA NOVIA DE TU HERMANO!
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Son Goku y mi segundo nombre aunque no me guste es Kakaroto, tengo 18, vivo con mi hermano Raditz que tiene 19.

Él y yo vivimos juntos en un departamento desde que yo voy a entrar en su misma universidad, fue difícil que nuestro padre lo aceptara ya que según mi hermano yo soy el niño consentido de papi.

Hace años que tengo un serio problema con mi hermano (aunque el no lo sepa) yo… en realidad… me siento mal por eso…. Yo… yo… amo a su novia, me siento muy mal por no decirle a mi hermano, pero… yo se que si se enterara me mataría.

El y yo ya no somos tan unidos como antes, aunque él ha intentado que nos acerquemos más como familia, pero hay días que ni siquiera quiero verlo a los ojos por los momentos melosos que pasa con ella en mi cara.

Ella era su novia desde hace 5 años y amiga de la familia desde que nació, ambos me llevan por un año, cuando la vi por primera vez no me agrado en lo absoluto me pareció presumida y demasiado temperamental y que mi padre dejaba que mi hermano estuviera con ella solo por ser amiga de la familia y que encima era millonaria.

Un día fuimos los tres a pasear en bicicleta por el rio, todo estuvo bien hasta que me caí con bicicleta y todo al rio, mi hermano fue por ayuda mientras me dejó prácticamente "ahogado" en el agua y solo con Milk, cuando salí del agua me encontré con Milk.

-¡déjame no me ayudes!- le dije empujándola

-¿¡que!?- se enojó-¡pero si te salvé la vida niño mal educado!-

-¡y eso que! no te necesito para que me salves- dije levantándome de golpe pero no me pude quedar parado por mucho tiempo porque sentí un dolor punzante en mi pierna derecha- ¡auch!- dije con dolor

-creo que te rompiste una pierna- dijo en tono burlón

-no me digas- dije irónico

-déjame ver tu pie- dijo acercándose a mi-

-¡OYE! ¡ME DUELE!-

-deja de chillar-me siguió tocando el pie- sip, te lo rompiste-

-ya me di cuenta- dije enojado

-bueno, tendrás que quedarte quieto hasta que tu papá y Raditz vuelvan-

-¡que! ¡Estoy solo aquí contigo!-

-pues déjame decirte que a mí tampoco me gustó la idea-

-genial, de todas las chicas del mundo tuvo que tocarme contigo-

-pues bien si no te gusta mi compañía te puedes quedar solo- dijo levantándose y alejándose

-no, espera- le dije sujetándola del brazo-le… le… le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y… y… ya se está haciendo tarde- dije muy apenado

-uf, está bien- se sentó a mi lado- pero deja de insultarme aunque sea un momento-

-y quien dijo que yo te insulto-

-pues que me digas tonta o loca o cosas como mala o aprovechadora lo tomo como un insulto- dijo triste

-pues… porque te importa lo que yo te diga-

-supongo que como eres el hermano pequeño de mi novio... y como yo no tengo hermanos pues… creo que eres como un hermano para mi-

-¿enserio?- me sorprendí

-pues claro, eres un gran niño- me dedico la sonrisa mas calidad que nadie me nadie me había dedicado nunca

-wow ahora me siento mal-

-¿por qué?-

-pues porque creo que te juzgue mal-

-y que opinabas sobre mi entonces?-

-pues que eras presumida, manipuladora, egocéntrica y muy temperamental-

-y de como sacaste algo así-

-pues… pues… ahora que lo dices no lo se-

-¡Goku!-

-bueno, bueno, por algo me estoy disculpando ¿no?-

-eso creo-

-aceptas mis disculpas Milk?- le estiré la mano en son de paz

-si, pero me dejaras de decir esas cosas?-

-si, te lo juro- y me dio la mano

Nos pasamos un buen rato hablando y entendí que ella era mas especial de lo que yo pensaba, aunque no quería aceptarlo al principio

-creo que ya llegaron- dijo Milk mirando un auto que llegaba por la carretera

-¡Kakaroto!- dijo mi padre- ¡que te paso hijo!- dijo muy alarmando al ver mi pie en una posición rara

-no es nada papá, solo me rompí la pierna- dije despreocupado

-pero que dices niño, ahora abra que ir al hospital para que te la pongan en su lugar y créeme que eso te va a doler mucho- después miró mi bicicleta destruida y se enojó mas- ¡Y AHORA VOY A TENER QUE COMPRARTE OTRA BICICLETA!-

-oye papá tranquilízate- le dije nervioso

-bueno nos vamos-dijo alzándome en sus brazos

-Milk gracias por cuidar de el, se que abecés te causa problemas-

-descuida tío Bardock, yo no tuve problema con el-

-jeje me alegro- cambio su sonrisa por seriedad- o sino- me miro horrible

-jeje bueno nos vamos papá me duele el pie-

-si es cierto, vámonos-

Al llegar al hospital me acomodaron el hueso y si que dolió mucho, me colocaron mi yeso y me fui a casa para descansar.

Fueron los mejores 3 meses de mi vida.

La primera semana Milk fue la que me cuido, en ese tiempo la conocía mejor que mi hermano a ella. Ella se volvió mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, me contó sus pesares y yo le conté los míos nos contamos secretos y hasta bromeábamos mucho, tanto hasta el puto que mi hermano se volvió celoso y yo empecé a tener sentimientos por ella.

Cuando me quitaron el yeso mi hermano se encargó de que Milk y yo casi ni nos viéramos.

-oye y como esta Milk- le dije a mi hermano como una pregunta ocasional

-y a ti que te importa- me dijo de mala gana

-pues como somos amigos creo que tengo que preocuparme por ella ¿no?-

-no, no tienes que preocuparte por ella porque es mi novia no la tuya-

-y quien dijo que yo creo que ella es mi novia- me moleste

-¡pues nadie me tiene que decir que a ti te gusta ella porque es obvio!-

-¡eso no es cierto! ¡no es cierto!- intentaba ocultar mis sentimientos

-¡pues di lo que quieras Kakaroto pero no quiero que te acerques a ella! ¡me escuchaste!- me grito mientras me subía a mi habitación muy molesto y dando un portazo

Con el tiempo las cosas se arreglaron, en especial porque estaré en la misma universidad de ellos y hay que tratarse como familia.

No se si las cosas empeoraran o mejoraran entre nosotros cuando empiecen las clases mañana, pero espero ver a la chica que me gusta cada día aunque sea la novia de mi hermano y se que sería una mala persona y un mal hermano pero no puedo evitar amarla.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

ES MI SEGUNDO FIC JEJEJE

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D

Y SI QUIEREN LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA


	2. Chapter 2 espero olvidarte

hola aquí les traigo otro capi de mi segundo fic

por favor quiero leer sus comentarios

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Era una mañana algo nublada y con mucho viento

Un muchacho de pelo alborotado se preparaba para su primer día en la universidad

-¡Kakaroto! ¡ya vámonos!-

-ya te dije que no me llames así-

-siendo tu hermano mayor si quiero te llamo por tu segundo nombre-

-bien… pero no me digas así al llegar-

-ya lo veremos-

Ambos hermanos se fueron en el auto del mayor, hasta que llegaron a su destino

-bien, llegamos-

-genial ¿me enseñaras este lugar?-

-jajaja no quiero que nadie sepa que somos familiares, así que si te digo que te vayas ¡te vas! Entendido?-

-pero…-

-¿entendido?-

-si, pero puedo saludar a Vegeta, Bulma y Milk-

- a Vegeta y a Bulma si, a Milk aun no-

-pero…-

-pero nada, tu no hablaras con Milk porque ella no sabe que tu estas aquí-

-bueno pero…- cuando se dio la vuelta su hermano ya no estaba- maldito- susurro

Camino un poco para ver la universidad pero choco con una muchacha

-ups, lo lamento- dijo mientras elevaba su vista para ver con quien había chocado

-no te preocupes- ella también lo miró- ¿Goku?-

-¿Milk?-

-hola- lo abrazo- no sabia que estudiarías aquí ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Creí que éramos amigos- dijo separándose del abrazo

-lo se pero Raditz me dijo que no le dijera a nadie-

-jaja descuida yo le reclamare-

-no es necesario-

-ya sabes que no me gusta que te trate mal- dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de el en gesto de carriño, pero el se sentía embobado

-he… si… pero… pero… yo puedo defenderme de él solo-

-claro… lo… lo había olvidado- Milk también se puso rara

TIRN TRIN TRIN

-será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Goku alejándose algo nervioso

-espera- lo sujeto del brazo- ¿te muestro tu aula?-

-¡claro!- acepto de inmediato

Caminaron un rato mientras hablaban

-bueno creo que es nuestra aula-

-¿nuestra?- dijo confundido el muchacho

-si, nos toca la mayoría de las clases juntos ¿no es genial?-

-¡si de lo mejor!- se puso mas que feliz

-genial- ambos entraron- creo que nos tocara sentarnos juntos- dijo viendo el aula casi llena, pero para su suerte aun no había llegado el profesor

-mira a ese chico nuevo- dijo una muchacha de cabello enrulado castaño ojos cafés vestida con una blusa de mangas color rojo y una falda gris hasta la rodilla llamada Rose

-pero la que viene con el parece ser su novia- le dijo su amiga, que era rubia de cabello lacio y ojos azul oscuro que llevaba puesto un vestido rosado claro hasta la rodilla, llamada Debie

-uf que importa- los miro- con novia o no puedo hacer que el sea mío- dijo con voz caprichosa

En otros pupitres

-que te parece si nos sentamos aquí-

-claro, además ya no quedan más mesas disponibles-

-bien- se santo- siéntate- le dijo señalando la otra silla que quedaba

Goku se sentó con mucho gusto

-Milk me puedes decir quiénes de aquí son de mi semestre?-

-claro, veamos- empezó a ver toda el aula- ella, el, el, ella, ella, el, el, ella, ella, el y creo que ellas también- dijo señalando a cada uno de los que menciono

-genial-

-hoye Goku-

-¿Qué?-

-creo que esa chica te esta mirando-

-¿y?- dijo con indiferencia -no me importan las chicas-

-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que eres del otro lado Son Goku- dijo sorprendida

-¡pero claro que no! Es… es… es solo que a mi me gusta otra chica-

-¿y?-

-y… que-

-quien es?-

-es… es… ella… ella es…- se puso nervioso- mejor no te lo digo-

-vamos Goku, somos como hermanos puedes decírmelo-

-"claro no me diría eso si supiera lo que yo siento por ella"-pensó- es… es solo que ella ya tiene novio… y además… solo me quiere como un amigo y… bueno yo no tengo las agallas para decírselo y… aunque se lo dijera me ya no vería como antes- fue sincero

-pues si quieres yo te ayudo- Milk puso un tono ¿celoso?

-¿¡que!?... no, no, no… te juro que no es para tanto-

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudo… enserio no hay lio- seguía en ese tono

-No de veras- "¿ese tono es de celos? No… no puede ser… ella no… o ¿si?- Milk ese tono ¿es de celos?-

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no- dejo de mirarlo-

En eso entro el profesor

-buenos días jóvenes-

-buenos días- dijeron en unísono

-bien solo tengo dos cosas que decir…. Primero, bienvenidos sean los nuevos estudiantes y segundo les guste o no esos serán sus lugares permanentes para mi clase a menos que yo los mueva-

-"me sentare alado de Milk todo el año"- pensó con emoción

-"¡¿Qué?! Con Goku todo el año"- pensó Milk

-bueno abran sus libros en la primera página-

Después de eso Milk y Goku casi ni se hablaron el resto de la clase

-Goku, será mejor que no te sientes junto a mi en la siguiente clase- se levantó para irse a la siguiente clase

-¿Por qué?-

-pues porque no me gustan que me vean contigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-pues porque la gente piensa cosas-

-¿Cómo qué?- se molestó levemente

-como que somos novios o… o… cosas así-se sonrojó

-pero solo diles que no lo somos y que… que eres la novia de mi hermano-

-pero es muy molesto andar diciendo eso a cada rato y… no quiero repetirlo como en la secundaria-

-lo se pero…-

-solo no actúes como mi novio ¿si?-

-si…-"pero es difícil sabiendo que te quiero"- pensó

-perfecto- y se fue a su siguiente clase con Goku detrás de ella

Las demás clases Goku se portó distraído, pensando o una que otra vez mirando a Milk

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto Rose

-si claro-

-gracias- se sentó- me presento, me llamo Rose y tu?-

-Son Goku- dijo sin ganas- mucho gusto-

-qué bonito nombre-

-gracias y… el tuyo también-

-se sonrojó- gracias…-

Pasaron un rato en silencio

-oye Goku-

-mmmm?-

-se que suena raro pero ¿tienes novia?-

-no ¿Por qué?-

-por nada- "si entre el y yo puede haber una oportunidad"- es que te vi con una chica y pensé que era tu novia-

-ella… ella no es mi novia… ella es… la novia de mi hermano-

-wow perdón creí que ella era…-

-pues creíste mal- lo dijo algo molesto y triste

Las clases pasaron con normalidad hasta la salida, ambos muchachos hablaron y descubrieron que tenían ciertas cosas en común.

-fue un placer conocerte Rose-

-gracias, también fue un gusto conocerte-

Y ella se fue

-espero… solo espero… olvidarte- se le humedecieron los ojos al muchacho- "yo se perfectamente que eso es imposible… es imposible que tu me ames como yo a ti"- Milk- susurro antes de ir caminando a casa en esa fría tarde

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D

Y SI QUIEREN LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE


	3. Chapter 3 que fue lo de hace rato

hola aquí les traigo otro capi de mi segundo fic

por favor quiero leer sus comentarios y saber que opinan jeje

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Goku se sentía solo… se sentía un desastre era horrible

"-pero si solo dices que no lo somos y que… que eras la novia de mi hermano-

-pero es muy molesto andar diciendo eso a cada rato y… no quiero repetir lo de la secundaria-

-lo se pero…-

-solo no actúes como mi novio ¿si?-"son los recuerdos que se quedaron en la mente de Goku mientras caminaba muy lentamente

-es difícil… es muy difícil tener un amor platónico- dijo triste

-¡Goku!- oyó que una voz femenina lo llamaba desde un auto

-¿Milk?- se sorprendió

Ella paro en frente el con su auto

-¿te llevo?- dijo feliz

-cla… claro- se puso nervioso-

-veo que Raditz no quiere que te vean con el verdad?-

-si algo asi-

-bien… entonces que esperas-

Abrió la puerta del auto para subirse

-bien… te llevo a tu casa?-

-pues si… si eso quieres-

-pues no te puedo llevar al lugar que yo quiera si tu no estas de acuerdo-

-"siempre es así de lógica al hablar"- pensó risueño- pues todo depende… a dónde quieres ir?

-pues…- lo pensó un momento- no lo se… como hace tanto frio que tal un café?-

-suena bien- dijo desganado

-¿te sucede algo?-

-no… nada-

-estas molesto porque te dije que te me alejaras en las clases?-

-pues…-

-dibujo una sonrisa de lado- tranquilo aun eres mi amigo-

-si lo se-

-tranquilo, si quieres háblame todo lo que quieras-

-si lo are- dijo disimulando tranquilidad

-mmm? Aun creo que estas muy raro-

-pues…-

-no me lo digas… fue… fue un problema con una chica?-

-si con una chica- "una chica que estoy viendo"- pensó

-lo sabía- dijo disimulando felicidad- y?-

-y que-

-quien la chica que se "robo tu corazón"-

-no… no creo que te importe-

-si me importa y… y me importa mucho- se puso nerviosa

-¿enserio?-

-pues claro… tu… tu sabes que eres como un hermano para mi y me importas y… mucho-

-si lose pero… esto me lo reservo para mi-

-bueno… pero siempre puedes contar conmigo- le dedico una sonrisa

-si… gracias-

-bien… llegamos- dijo parando en frente de una cafetería

Ambos bajaron del auto y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana

-bien… y cuéntame-

-contarte que- dijo Milk confundida

-como vas con mi hermano-

-pues… bien-

-y-

-y que-

-no lo se… si se están llevando bien… si el te escucha y te comprende… o si tuvieron una pelea o algo así-

-y porque te importa?-

-porque el es mi hermano y tu eres como una hermana para mi-

-me alegra que te preocupes pero… creo que no te incumbe-

-y porque no?-

-pues es que no quiero hablar de mi relación con tu hermano-

-pero porque?-

-¡las cosas no van bien ¿si?!-

-¿Qué?-

-que entre tu hermano y yo las cosas no andan bien-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-pues a cambiando… ya no es el mismo y… de seguro tu lo has notado-

-si, pero… pero porque no terminas con el-

-porque… porque es complicado-

-pero Milk si no eres feliz con el déjalo… nadie tiene derecho a decirte algo si terminas con el-

-no es por lo que opinen los demás es… es porque yo amo a otro chico y… y la única forma de verlo cada día es gracias a Raditz-

-a Goku se le partió el corazón- pues vete con ese tipo y deja a Raditz-

-no puedo… si termino con Raditz de seguro que no dejaría que el se acerque a mi- dijo muy nerviosa

-¿y quien es?-

-esa pregunta la sorprendió- el… el es… es- "como se lo digo sin que me odie"- pensó

-"quien es el maldito"- pensó Goku furioso

-suspiro- si quieres que te lo diga acompáñame- dijo levantándose para pagar la cuenta

-bien-

Al salir Milk guio a Goku hacia un parque cercano

-siéntate- le dijo señalando una banca mientras ella se sentaba

Goku se sentó de inmediato

-y bien ¿Quién es?-

-el es- se le acerco lentamente para darle un beso en los labios el cual Goku correspondió con gusto pero fue detenido por Milk- creo que ya sabes quien es- se levantó- si no quieres volver a hablarme lo entenderé- dijo mientras se iba

-espera- la sujetó del brazo- ¿yo te gusto?- dijo muy confundido y pensando que lo que paso hace rato fue un error

-a ella se le humedecieron los ojos- si- dijo en tono bajo y soltándose del agarre para marcharse dejando a Goku por su cuenta

Cuando el llego a casa estaba mas que confundido

-¿Qué fue lo de hace rato?- fue la pregunta que llevo toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormido

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D muchos comentarios jeje

Y SI QUIEREN LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE


	4. Chapter 4

hola aquí les traigo otro capi de mi segundo fic

por favor quiero leer sus comentarios y saber que opinan jeje

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Goku:

A pasado una semana desde ese extraño beso que Milk me dio, se que fue rápido y que ella lo detuvo pero me encanto J

Desde la semana pasada que no la volví a ver… creo que me evita, se cambió de lugar en las clases y no la veo en el recreo pero me preocupa… me preocupa que no la haya vuelto a ver desde ese "beso"

Me dio un beso… aun no me lo creo… pero desde ese día no puedo ni ver a mi hermano a los ojos… me da demasiada vergüenza y en parte me doy asco por haber besado a su novia

-Kakaroto… apúrate que llegaremos tarde-

-si ya voy… solo…-

-si intentas peinarte ya sabes que es imposible mover tu cabello a otra que no sea su postura natural-

-si ya lose-

-¡pues apúrate!- el siempre fue así conmigo… siempre muy gritón

-¡ya voy gracias!- dije en tono irónico

Seguimos nuestro camino asía la universidad

En el camino mi hermano me empezó a mirar extraño

-oye… Goku- nunca me había llamado por mi primer nombre- sabes… sabes cómo esta Milk-

-de que hablas… no la has visto últimamente-

-pues si pero solo por un corto tiempo… es como… si se estuviera distanciando-

-"si ya lo creo"- pensé- la verdad no lo se… además tu no me dejaste hablarle ¿recuerdas?-

-si lo recuerdo… y también recuerdo que tu nunca me haces caso-

-si lose… pero… pero esta vez si lo hice- dije sin poderlo mirar a los ojos

-pues no te lo creo-

-¡pues yo no se nada!- me enojé

-¡bien llorón!- detuvo el auto- ¡bájate de mi auto que llegaras tarde!-

-¡pues según nuestro padre este auto es mío!-

-¡pues es mío hasta que obtengas tu licencia!-

No lo quise escuchar mas y me aleje para irme a mi clase

Pero en el camino me encontré con Rose

-hola Goku- se encontraba muy feliz- me alegra verte-

-hola Rose también me alegra verte- dije nervioso

-¿vamos a la clase juntos?-

-cla… claro-

-¡genial!- me sujetó del brazo

-espérate… no me gusta que me agarren así- "solo mi madre lo hacía"

-jeje perdón- ella se sonrojó levemente

-bien… ¿nos vamos?-

-si-

Seguimos hablando en el camino ella era agradable conmigo y a mi me caía bien pero me ponía muy incomodo si ella se me acercaba mucho

Llegamos al aula

-oye te… te quieres… te quieres sentar conmigo- parecía nerviosa

-pues…-

-hola Rose- dijo alegre su amiga Debie- nos sentaremos juntas ¿verdad?-

-¡como te apareces en el momento menos adecuado!- me asuste por su reacción tan repentina

-tranquila que te sucede-

-pfff nada- izo una seña con su mano… era muy extraña-

-oh ya entiendo- soltó una risita

-si que bien- y le izo una seña para que se fuera- ¿y bien Goku?-

-¿Qué?-

-si te sientas conmigo o no tontuelo- dijo con voz graciosa

-ah eso… si claro-

-que bien-

Y como se lo dije me senté a su lado

-bien abran sus libros en la página…-

no prestaba atención yo solo pensaba en Milk… que fue de ella después de nuestro beso… empecé a recordar ese beso fugaz y tan cálido que…

-¡señor Goku!- me asuste por la horrible voz del profesor

-jejeje disculpe- dije poniendo mi mano detrás en mi nuca

-preste mas atención la próxima vez ¿quiere?-

-si señor- dije en voz militar

Claro que no hice caso y seguí hundido en mis pensamientos

-oye… oye Goku- alguien me zarandeaba delicadamente sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- dije confundido

-¿no saldrás para el receso?-

-he… si… jejeje-

-bien ¿te acompaño?-

-si gustas-

-claro-

en el tiempo que estuve en la universidad conocí a varias personas

Krilin el era calvito y petizo y a su amor platónico A- 18 (nunca entendí por que le gustaba que la llamen así) y claro Bulma la peli azul y Vegeta su novio de paso a Yamcha y Puar ellos eran amigos inseparables, y a un tipo muy brusco llamado Broly uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano que me odiaba solo porque en un juego amistoso de futbol lo hice quedar en ridículo y desde ese día el me llama Kakaroto porque sabe que no me gusta ese nombre y también a un calvito llamado Nappa el era muy irritable … también conocí Rose y a su mejor amiga Debie… y a Milk

Sip artos amigos

-¿Dónde quieres sentarte?- me pregunto

-pues donde tu quieras- dije indiferente

-bien… ¿Qué tal?... –

-que tal si vamos con Krilin y los demás-

-si… supongo- tenía una voz desilusionada

-bien… pues vamos- dije jalándola levemente- hola muchachos- les dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-hola Goku creí que no llegarías- me dijo Krilin mostrándome el asiento vacio

-bien- me olvide por un momento de Rose

-¿disculpen?-

-ups lo lamento siéntate-

-no… esta bien- y se fue algo furiosa a sentarse con Dibie y otras chicas mas

-y bien Goku… ¿nueva novia?- me dijo con un tono de voz extraño

-¡que! ¡claro que no!-

-¿entonces?-

-una amiga-

-sabes oí decir a las chicas del otro salón que eres demasiado lindo para andar soltero-

-pues yo no me fijare en ninguna-

-no me digas que eres gay Goku- me dijo preocupado

-¡claro que no!- me enojé bastante- además a mi solo me gusta una chica en especial-

-¿de verdad? Y que tal si nos cuentas quién es?- dijo Yamcha

-creo que no lo entenderían-

-vamos… somos tus amigos cuéntanos- dijo Yamcha

-o eres desconfiado con tus amigos- agrego Krilin

-no es eso… es… es solo que es muy complicado-

-pero…-

-y ya no quiero hablar mas del tema… gracias-

-pero…-

-¡gracias!-

-bueno, bueno… cálmate quieres? –

Seguimos hablando de varias otras cosas

-bien será mejor que yo me vaya… me toca matemáticas y el profesor es un ogro-dijo Yamcha levantándose de la silla junto con Puar

-yo también me voy Goku- dijo Krilin

-bien… los veo luego-

Estaba caminando por los pacillos hasta que vi a Milk

-¡Milk espera quiero hablar contigo!-

-no creo que quieras- se sorprendió al verme mientras apresuraba su paso pero logre re tenerla

-por favor… ay que hablar muy seriamente-

-suspiro- bien… pero no se de que servirá-dijo resignada

La guie al patio para hablar mejor

-bien… de que quieres hablar?-

-¿¡como de que quiero hablar!?- me exalte- obvio que de ese beso-

-me calló- no lo digas en voz alta-

-bien… pero ¿de… de verdad… de verdad te gusto?- estaba nervioso por la respuesta

-quieres saber la verdad?-

-pues claro-

-bien- se me acerco muy bruscamente y me beso a lo cual yo correspondí de inmediato… por un momento creí que no podría detenerme

-eso responde a tu pregunta- me dijo en susurro mientras me abrazaba tiernamente por el cuello

-que… que diría me hermano?- dije con la voz muy apagada por lo ocurrido-

Se separo un poco del abrazo para mirarme a los ojos

-Goku… tu… tu me gustas- se sonrojó- se que es raro pero…- no pude evitarlo la volví a besar pensando que aquello era un sueño y que había que aprovecharlo… no me importaba si despertaba besando mi almohada o que Raditz me despertara diciéndome que llegaría tarde a la universidad

Pero separo el beso muy lentamente

-esto… esto es muy complicado- dijo casi llorosa

-no… no es un sueño- dije confuso

-¿un sueño?-

-si… no… no lo es?- dije con pocas esperanzas

-no… no lo creo- dijo sonrojada

Nos miramos fijamente por un momento

-este… yo… yo te amo- decidí confesarme- te amo desde que éramos niños… tu… tu eres mi amor platónico-

-me miró muy sorprendida- y… y tu… y tu el mío- dijo muy sonrojada mientras me volvía a dar un cálido beso- te amo- me dijo en susurro

Yo aun no me lo creía ella… ella podía ser mía… mía de alguna manera

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

CHAN CHAN CHAN JEJE ¿QUE PASARA AHORA? LÉANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D muchos comentarios jeje

Y SI QUIEREN LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE


	5. Chapter 5

hola aquí les traigo otro capi de mi segundo fic

por favor quiero leer sus comentarios y saber que opinan jeje

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Milk:

No me lo podía creer estaba besando a mi amor platónico, aun sabiendo que tengo novio y ese novio es su hermano…

Goku:

Esta es lo más intenso que me a pasado en toda mi vida, no me arrepiento ahora pero… pero tal vez si lo agá luego

Los dos se mantenían con los ojos serrados… arredrados en sus pensamientos y culpabilidades

Se les acaba el aire, abrieron sus ojos lentamente para mirarse fijamente y separarse lentamente

Millk se encontraba aferrada con sus manos al cuello de Goku, mientras el la sujetaba de la cintura

-esto… esto… esto es un sueño?- dijo el muchacho confundido

-no… no lo es- le dijo en susurro mientras se separaban lentamente para después verse a los ojos algo avergonzados

-bu… bueno… bueno… que… que aremos ahora?- dijo el joven de cabello alborotado

-ella soltó una pequeña carcajadita- siempre tan inocente como siempre-

-de… de que hablas?-

-puso cara preocupada- Goku estas temblando-

-he?... a… a si creo que si… un poco- dijo poniendo su mano en su nuca

Milk estaba a punto de decir algo pero en eso toco el timbre

-será… será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Goku muy pero muy nervioso

-si… es… es cierto… adiós- dijo la muchacha alejándose corriendo toda apenada

Milk:

Estúpida… estúpida… estúpida- se decía a si misma intentando olvidar ese penoso momento para ella

Goku:

Demonios… soy un completo idiota… estúpido… estúpido… estúpido- se decía si mismo mientras caminaba desganado a clases

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, pero no para los jóvenes Goku y Milk

Goku:

Que horrible… debe pensar que soy un imbécil- se puso de lo mas triste

-hoye Kakaroto!- escucho a una voz conocida que lo llamaba

-que… que quieres Ra… Raditz- dijo nervioso

-jaja que te sucede hermanito? Estas mas raro que ayer-

-nada… no… no me pasa nada-

-bien… quería decirte que hoy te fueras solo a casa-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-pues… ¡que te importa! Jaja- su hermano mayor parecía divertirse a lo grande

-bien… vete donde quieras- dijo enojado y luego empujo a su hermano para que saliera de su camino

-que te sucede hermanito? Problemas?-

-no me molestes- dijo con enojo para luego irse- "no entiendo que le vio Milk a ese… ¡claro Milk! Donde estará ahora?-

-oye Goku!- esta vez una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos

-que… ho… hola Rose- dijo algo molesto

-oye no te vas con tu hermano hoy?-

-no… el tiene algo mas importante que hacer- dijo intentando apartándose un poco- así que… caminare- dijo yéndose, pero ella lo retuvo

-espera… yo… yo- se la escuchaba muy apenada- puedo ir contigo?-

-he… bueno… si… claro-dijo dudoso

-genial- dio un brinco de alegría y se puso a su lado

Cuando empezaron a caminar Rose no podía serrar su boca, pero Goku no la escucho en ningún momento… solo podía pensar en Milk

Continuaron así todo el camino hasta que

-¡Goku!- le grito al oído lo cual lo asusto mucho

-que… que pasa-

-te pregunte donde estaba tu casa?-

-he?... a, si… esta?... un momento… en… en dónde estamos?- el chico se veía completamente despistado

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿quieres decir que por aquí no es tu casa?!-

-pues… no… pero…-

-hay, entonces no hay problema… por aquí cerca está mi casa- dijo muy emocionada e intentando jalar a Goku directo a su casa

-no… de verdad… me… me iré solo… tu vete hasta tu casa y yo a la mía- se sentía muy incómodo en esa situación

-hay Goku…- puso una pose rara para el- como puedes dejar que una jovencita tan linda como yo se vaya sola-

-bueno… ya que- dijo resignado

-bien… entonces vámonos- lo jalo muy fuerte

-ayayay… no te me pegues tanto-

-lo siento- dijo avergonzada

Caminaron un rato mas hasta que llegaron a una casa algo grande de gran jardín con techo rojo y paredes blancas (no se veía tan mal)

-bien… llegamos-

-ok?... adiós- intento escaparse en ese momento pero ella lo retuvo del cuello de su camisa

-no quieres pasar?-

-no… no gracias-

-vamos… solo un momento- dijo con ojos de perrito

-bien- dijo con fastidio

Al entrar Goku se sorprendió porque su casa era mas grande por dentro que por fuera

-wow-

-¿te gusta mi casa?-

-s… si… es… es enorme- seguía muy sorprendido

-¿tu crees?... pues mi papi dijo que compraríamos una nueva casa ya que esta le parecía algo chica

-¿¡chica!?- dijo sorprendido para luego retractarse aclarándose la garganta- perdón… ¿Quién es tu padre?-

-¿no lo conoces?- dijo sorprendida- bueno… él es Beil Daiz-

-¡el famoso empresario!-

-si… de seguro has oído hablar de el- dijo pavoneándose en frente de el - ¿verdad?

-claro… sale en las noticias todo el tiempo- se empezó a poner muy nervioso- "así que estoy en la casa de ese sujeto… si mi padre me viera ahora me sacaría de aquí de inmediato y después me regañaría de lo lindo"- pensó eso ultimo con ironía

-Oye creí que ya te había hablado de mi padre…- lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿he? ¿Cuándo?-

-cuando te conocí tontito- dijo en tono burlón

-he… cierto- dijo nervioso, se sentía muy incomodo

-bien… que quieres hacer ahora?- dijo ella intentando entablar una conversación

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en casa de Milk:

Ella se encontraba echada en su cama mirando a un punto vacío en el techo de su alcoba

-"¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué de la nada me interese demasiado en el? Creí que era un sentimiento de hermandad… pero… pero no… no lo es- se sentía terrible consigo misma- además tengo novio… y es el hermano de Goku… no puedo hacer esto… no soy de esas personas… además… seria la deshonra de mi familia y… y de la familia Son"- se sentía realmente confundida en sus pensamientos-

-¿hija?- su padre toco la puerta- ¿estas bien?-

-si… solo- soltó un falso bostezo y abriéndole la puerta- tenía mucho sueño… eso… eso es todo- intento sonar convincente

-qué bueno, por un momento creí que estabas enferma o algo parecido-

-no… no tenías que preocuparte papi- puso una falsa voz somnolienta

-bueno eso no importa ahora, quería decirte que los Son nos invitaron a cenar esta noche- dijo su padre con una gran alegría en su voz

-¡¿a cenar?!- "demonios… ahora como podre verlo a los ojos"- pensaba desesperada

-sí, así que espero verte linda esta noche querida- le dijo alejándose- quiero verte vestida en máximo 2 horas ¿si?-

-de… de…acuerdo papá- cerró la puerta de su alcoba para luego echarse boca abajo en su cama- "demonios"-pensó

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la casa de los Son:

-bien… al fin me pude librar de esa chica-

-¿Kakaroto? ¿Eres tú?- le dijo su padre desde el segundo piso

-si papá, soy yo-

-¡demonios Goku!- cambio su tono tranquilo a uno muy molesto - ¿Dónde estabas?-

-pues…- lo interrumpió

-olvídalo… mejor vístete mas decente-

-¿mas decente? ¿Por qué?-

-porque vendrán los OX a cenar y quiero que todos se vean decentes-

-¡¿Qué?!- lucia asustado

-que… estas sordo o que-

-no… es… es solo que…-

-¡no me digas nada y vete a alistar!-

-si- "demonios ahora como podre verla a la cara"- pensó para luego ir corriendo a su habitación para apoyarse en la pared y mirar un punto fijo en el techo

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

¿QUE PASARA AHORA? LÉANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D muchos comentarios jeje

SI QUIEREN LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA Y MI PRIMER ONE-SHORT

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE


End file.
